


happiness.

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: Infinite (Band), f(x)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reconciliation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Myungsoo comes to realise what happiness means to him and feels tremendous guilt for throwing it away....but maybe it can be retrieved again.





	happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short oneshot request I did for tinystar97 at Asian Fanfics. I decided to bring it over here to AO3, as I am quite proud of this work. This was meant to be only 1,000+ words, so it may seem a bit abrupt. But it was a fun challenge, the prompt was something I'd never written before.

****

* * *

**Happiness.**

What exactly is that?

This was a question that had been plaguing Myungsoo's mind for the past few days.

To be honest, the answer is very subjective. So the correct question would be **_what is MY happiness?_**

In that context, he had an answer. But it was a painful answer because he threw it away.

You see, once upon a time, he was _happy._ And it was the reminiscence of said happiness that has caused him to really ponder what happiness is. Because he realizes he chose _stress_ over it.

"Myungsoo!"

His thoughts were snapped back into reality by the voice of his manager. He twisted his chair around in response, "Yeah?"

"We're ready to take you down to the photoshoot."

"Ah, right, right... almost forgot about that...." he got out of his chair, dusting himself off despite there being no dust. Without an expression on his face, he walked past his manager and crawled into the backseat of the car where he would ponder more on this inner question.

It's been a long time since he's thought about her. His ex-girlfriend, Krystal. All he could think about as of late were all the times they had together. When they laughed, when they held hands, the first time he kissed her... all of these moments he kept rewinding and repeating in the back of his mind... but not as much as their last, the moment they broke-up.

Myungsoo was a very busy man with his career as an entertainer. Despite such schedules, however, Krystal was very patient. Even when time between them descreased, she did her best to be understanding. She wanted to make this work. It amazed him actually.

"Quality over quanity," she'd tell him. "Our times together become more precious since it's so scarce. It teaches me to be more appreciative and stuff like that, you know?"

He sighed in the back of the car as the moment he came to regret most played repeatedly after that. Myungsoo remembered it far too clearly than he would like, that's for sure. He remembered deciding this very carefully, but thinking back he knew he was stupid and didn't really think it through as much as he'd like to have thought.

"Krystal," he began. "I think... this isn't going to work."

"What?" she wanted to make sure she heard that right. "Myungsoo, you're not saying---"

"I am saying it. And I mean it. It can't work, I mean.... when's the last time we got to spend any time together? What, like 2 months ago? And it's only going to get worse... it'll come to a point where I'll be so overwhelmed that--"

Krystal stood up, feeling angry but holding back her tears as hard as she could so he wouldn't see. "So it's either me or your career, huh?! You've come to the conclusion it's impossible to manage both, so you.... you---" she couldn't hold it back anymore. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't stand being in his presense anymore, so she grabbed her purse and ran out.

It's better this way, he thought. Maybe if she sat down a little longer to listen to me, she'd get it. That's what he kept telling himself. He thought that his tight schedules left almost nothing for them, and he didn't want to starve her any longer of attention. "It couldn't be helped," he said quietly to himself as they were nearing their destination.

Suddenly, the car came to a halt. They were at the building where the photoshoot was being held. After being all made up and dressed in the attire they wanted him in, it was time to be photographed. Luckily majority of the pictures didn't require much emotion from him because he certainly didn't feel like smiling right now. At least his melancholy seemed to be working on his behalf today.

As he was being directed to try certain poses, where to stand, etc. his eyes slightly widened at catching a familiar glimpse in the corner of his eye. Was that... Krystal? What was she doing here?

"Myungsoo, you're supposed to look this way." said the photographer, gesturing his hand to look his way.

"H-Hold on for a second..." with eyes still in a slightly widened state, he walked off despite the protests of the photography team. Luckily his manager was able to find a half truth excuse for his behavior to calm everyone down.

He was certain he had seen her. He knew he needed to find her. There had to be a reason she's been on his mind so much recently. And there, as he turned a corner, was Krystal standing only a few feet away from him. 

A small smile pulled at his lips in relief that he wasn't going crazy. He could hardly believe it. They hadn't seen each other in 2 years, yet here they were. "Krystal..."

The expression on her face soured. "You're doing quite a diservice to the photography team."

"Since when do you talk so formally?" he questioned. This was really weird hearing Krystal talk like that. 

"Since I got hired here," she told him.

"I see..." he nodded. Makes sense then why she's here. "Look, Krystal I--"

She lifted her hand up, shaking her head. "Sorry. I'm busy," she proceeded to walk past him. "I'll let the photography team know you--"

Myungsoo grabbed her arm. "I still love you, Krystal."

She didn't expect to hear those words from him. They caught her off guard and she couldn't say anything in response to that. With her silence, Myungsoo decided to continue. "Listen, I... I made a mistake. And um... m-maybe we could try again."

Krystal turned to look at him. "...what?"

"I'm not happy." he told her. "Because I subtracted my happiness from the equation.... my happiness was you, Krystal. It still is."

Krystal exhaled a deep breath and pulled away a bit. "Not if I'm broken."

"Then I'll just use lots of glue!"

"Pfft.... hahaha... excuse me?"

He scratched the top of his head. "Well... uh... yeah, I suck at metaphors."

Krystal just kept laughing histerically at his comment. However, the sound of her laughter suddenly came to a halt when she felt his hand on her cheek.

"I meant it, though." he told her. 

"What about your career?"

"I can have both. Otherwise, I'll just keep you. Besides, a _krystal_ is more valuable than any piece of crap with my face on it."

"Pfft..." she pushed him away playfully, causing both of them to laugh. 

"Myungsoo! Myungsoo, you really should---" the manager stopped in his tracks when he found Myungsoo and Krystal in a romantic embrace. He sighed, "Nevermind...."

So happiness. What exactly is it?

For Myungsoo, the answer was  **Krystal** clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Cover credits; Made by me via GIMP. Background from Pixabay. L and Krystal images found by searching.


End file.
